Love of the Father
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Emma had an accident, Dr Whale notices the similarities between her DNA and David Nolan's
1. Chapter 1

Emma was swiftly driving down the road, her thoughts thousands of miles away. What was Regina's game? She knew something, Emma could tell. Suddenly the petrol sign in the car started flashing; she needed to stop at a petrol station soon. Her mobile abruptly started blaring it's ringtone. Emma picked it up, flipped it open and put in next to her ear; it was Mary-Margret.

"Hi" she sobbed into the phone.

"What's the matter?" Emma asked, concerned.

"David remembered everything; he's going back to his wife".

Emma felt a pang of guilt within her; she was the one who told her to go for it.

"Don't worry…It'll be alright" she wasn't very good at the comfort thing.

"I should have known" she wept, "I was so stupid".

"No, you weren't. This is what's gonna happen, when I come home will stuff ourselves with ice cream and an old movie" Emma tried.

Mary- Margret chuckled a little.

"Ok, sounds good" Mary- Margret replied.

"See'ya later" Emma smiled as she turned off her phone.

Suddenly a car whacked into hers making her unconscious

…

Dr Whale had been working the nightshift three times in five days now. He was sitting in his office sorting the paper work. His date with that fit volunteer hadn't gone very well. But he couldn't help himself! That waitress shouldn't have distracted him, being all provocative. Whale allowed himself to chuckle at the thought of the waitress. Suddenly Nurse Rachel Heir burst into the room.

"Miss Swan's been severely injured in a car accident, we need you in ER now" she told, with her long blond hair swaying behind her.

Dr Whale got up immediately and made his way to ER. When he got there he saw Emma with huge bruises and scars all over her body. Luckily apart from her face he thought cheekily.

"She needs a blood transfusion" Nurse Heir informed.

"Prep her for transfusion" Dr Whale ordered.

He had to find out what blood group she was first.

…

_Adoring parents hugged her tightly…_

_Her Father slaying the evil men to save her…_

_Lovingly putting her in the cabinet…_

_Gone. _

…

Dr Whale stared at the screen in disbelief. According to the computer David Nolan's DNA was in 50% of Emma's. He was Emma's Father…but how could that be? He looked roughly the same age as her. He must ask what wrinkle cream he uses. Does Emma know? Dr Whale decided to call David, something must be wrong with the computer or something else…

"Yes" David brightly answered.

"Do you have a daughter?" the doctor asked.

"No why?" David answered, confused.

"She's your daughter" Dr Whale said.

David didn't say anything for a few moments.

"How…" he spluttered.

"50% of her DNA comes from you, you're definitely the Father" he informed.

"But I can't be!" David yelled, "She's the same age as me".

"There is no other explanation" Whale was getting irritated now.

"Stay there, I'm coming" he sighed and killed the phone line.

…

"Who was that?" Kathryn asked politely.

"A doctor at the hospital" he told truthfully.

"What did he want?" she wondered.

"Just to see how I'm doing, you know regular check-up stuff" David lied.

How could he tell her?

"I'm just going to the hospital to pick up some stuff" he half-lied.

"Ok, do you want me to come with you?" she smiled.

"No, that's ok you need to get that report finished. I'll see you in about 30 minutes" David replied.

"Ok" she yawned gracefully.

David put on his cost, grabbed his keys and went out the door.

This could be true…


	2. Chapter 2

David arrived at the hospital and made his way to the ER. Dr Whale was waiting for him with a sincere look plastered on his face. Whale gave Nolan the documents which he snatched from him.

"This can't be true" David said in a hushed voice.

"I've triple checked it" Whale sighed.

"But it's not possible; I must have been two when I had her!" David cried.

"I don't know how it happened; only that it has" he replied simply.

"Where is she being kept?" David asked.

Whale showed him the way to her hospital room. All David could do was stare at her, so helpless… in need of a Father. She was unconscious with tubes and other stuff sticking out of her.  
>"She's being kept under observation but we think she's going to be ok" Whale confided.<p>

David chose to sit in the chair next to her. Whale, sensing a private moment bid him farewell and left the hospital room. How could it be possible? She was really his daughter? David felt a sharp pang of guilt; he wished he could have watched her grow up. But the age difference didn't make any sense to him. How could a 30-year-old have a 28-year-old daughter? Who was the Mother? David just sat beside her; he'd always liked the name Emma. But a question arose in his mind more than the others; was he going to tell her? He didn't think that would be a good idea.

…

David had been sitting for a few hours when a little boy with black hair swept into the room in a awful panic.

"Is she alright" he asked hastily.

"Yeah, she'll just be unconscious for a while" he replied, "Sorry, who are you?".

"I'm her son" he smiled, "I'm your grandson".

How did this kid know?

"I'm Henry" he introduced.

"How did you know? Does your Mum know?" David asked desperately.

"No, I know because you're Prince Charming and she's your daughter" he informed.

"I'm what?" he asked, confused.

"Everyone in this town is under a curse, were all fairy tale characters from my book. But none can remember who they are" Henry smiled sweetly.

Was this kid crazy?

"Well nice to meet you Henry" David greeted.

The mayor stormed into the room and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Henry I told you to wait in the car!" she yelled.

He looked like he didn't want go.

"She'll be alright with me" David tried to comfort his grandson.

Henry smiled in reassurance.

"I know she will" he beamed and left for the car.

Regina glared at him with deep suspicion laid heavily in her cold eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice as hard as steel.

"Just watching over her" David replied blandly.

"Hmm" she mumbled casting another cold look before leaving.

David returned to his seat, how did that kid know? He slowly touched her hand; spontaneously a flash attacked him…

_Prince James waited in the forest for Snow White, he'd set up a trap near her lair. He was still surprised that she was a woman! But oddly happy too, James dreaded going back to his wife-to-be. She was so… bland, boring and a little uptight. Then he spotted the thief in a green cloak, he heard her yelp as she rose in the air which gave him a spark of satisfaction. She struggled against it, James just had to laugh at her misfortune as he revealed himself from behind the tree. _

"_I told you I'd find you" he taunted mockingly, "No matter what you do, I will always find you"._

"_Is this the only way you can capture a woman by entrapping her?" she replied sternly, he had to admire her guts and nerve._

"_It's the only way to catch thieving scum" he snapped back._

"_Aren't you a real Prince Charming" she retorted bitterly._

"_I have a name you know" James wondered, he hated when people called him that._

"_I don't care, Charming suites you" she replied blandly. _

_James had to smile; she had the gift of the gab, no doubt about it._

"_Now cut me down. Charming" she was defiantly getting pissed off, that just made him laugh harder._

"_I'll release you, when you return the leather pouch you stole with my jewels"._

_She mockingly shook her head._

"_Not the jewellery type" she shrugged._

"_Indeed, I noticed" James smirked. _

"_What's that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me?" she sounded genuinely offended._

"_Quite right my apologies how dare I cast aspersions on the person who robbed me" James sarcastically replied, "Where are my jewels?"_

"_I sold them" Snow said slowly through the ropes._

"_What?" James was worried now; his Mother's ring was gone!_

"_What do you care? Don't you have a palace full of treasures somewhere?" Snow sneered._

"_These were special among them was a ring that belonged to my Mother. The ring that I was about to give-" James began._

"_The nag with the bad attitude! That's what's this is about?" she retorted._

_James had to agree with her but he didn't want her to know that._

"_She's my __fiancée" James stated._

_Snow White looked really amused at what he just said. _

"_Good luck with that, you must be getting something impressive to of agreed to the union"._

"_Excuse me" James huffed._

"_I know how this works. True love… it doesn't exist it's all arranged marriages and business transactions. There's no such thing as love at first sight; or first kiss" She leaned her face closer to the ropes, "Let me guess he kingdom wants to take over yours and this is what, a last ditch effort to avoid war"._

"_This is not a takeover" he explained clearly._

David flashed back to the hospital room. What was happening to him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Love of the Father **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Once Upon a time**

**Chapter 3**

David got back to his house late; Kathryn was sleeping slumped on an armchair. He didn't want to wake her so he silently made his way up to his bedroom. His thoughts still consumed by his daughter and that weird flashback. What was that? It felt like a memory…

…

"What happened to happened to you last night?" Kathryn yelled.

It was early in the mourning the sun had just begun to settle in the sky. David was making breakfast when his wife came storming in.

"I got tied up at the hospital" he shrugged.

"For eight hours!" she screamed, "You could have called me, I was worried sick"

"Sorry it won't happen again. I've got to go to work" he grumbled as he left the house.

…

"And he just left without another word" Kathryn complained to Regina.

"David wasn't needed at the hospital last night, I was there myself" she tried to look sympathetic.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"But I remember seeing him at the sheriffs bedside for a long time" she chuckled.

"He-he was what" Kathryn stammered, how could he cheat on her?

"He looked extremely sad, heartbroken even"

…

Inside Emma's mind

_Emma walked down the corridor slowly; it was strangely familiar to her. It looked like a medieval castle but not… _

"_Hello!" she yelled. _

_None answered, the castle was deserted. The castle looked damp and gloomy, like it was dying. Emma noticed a person sleeping she rushed over to try and wake him up but he just kept snoring. As she walked on she found many sleeping people plants had begun to twist around their bodies keeping them chained to the dying castle. _

"_Hello Emma" a familiar voice called. _

_It was Regina but she was in a medieval dress and she was smiling. _

"_Where am I?" she asked. _

"_Your back home, Fairy tale world" she smiled, "Yes, Henry was right"_

_Emma couldn't take it all in, it was too much._

"_Why are all these people sleeping?" she asked._

"_Their souls are on Earth but their bodies remain in their home world" _

"_Why am I here?"_

"_You were in a car accident and you're currently in a coma. You can slip in-between worlds when your soul is able to travel more widely like when you're in a coma" she replied, "You're going to be down here for a very long time"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you are seriously injured, I don't see you waking up any time soon"_

…

David entered his house and causally chucked the keys on the side table. He had a weird feeling at the pit of his stomach that something was wrong.

**Sorry it's a short one! Please comment!**

**P.S: In the last episode I think David is a total dick now, but I'm gonna write David a bit differently in my fanfiction! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Love of the Father**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Once Upon a time**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Emma paced the castle hall, what was going on? More importantly how was she going to get out? Was she dying? Emma was facing the wall, she heard a noise and turned around. No one was there so she turned back and saw a message scribbled on the wall:

_You are not alone_

"Very funny Regina!" Emma shouted.

It had to be Regina...it had to be. But she did have the feeling that somebody else was here.

...

David entered the kitchen and started making a sandwich. Kathryn was already in there, she looked like she'd been crying.

"What wrong?" David asked.

"Nothing" she said a little bit too quickly.

"Good. You know you can tell me" David pressed.

"Yeah...look at you Mr Reliable" Kathryn sounded sarcastic.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" with that she walked out of the backdoor.

OK...

David had been to the doctors, they said there was a small chance of her getting up. He felt like crying. She was his daughter, he still could process it. But he knew a small part of him was connected to her. If Emma dies then he'd never get a chance to talk to her. He didn't think he'd be able to bare that.

...

Emma found a bedroom in the castle and decided to sleep there. Written on the wall was:

Find us

_We are the beings beyond time and space_

_We are the beings of a higher order_

_We can always see you_

Emma didn't know what to do so she just rested her head and went to sleep.

...

Regina was working in her office and she saw Henry walking by.

"Come in" she offered with a smile.

Henry looked like he was miserable. Probably over that stupid Mother of his.

"Are you OK?" Regina asked as he sat down in front of her.

"No"

"What's wrong?"

"My REAL Mother is dying" Henry looked angry at her.

"She might get better" she patronised.

"What did you do to her?" he said seriously.

He knew

"Me? Nothing" she lied.

Regina had hired someone to crash into Emma.

Henry didn't seem convinced.

"YOU LIAR!" Henry screamed as he ran upstairs.

That boy irritated her, she loved him but sometimes...

"Hello Regina" a dreaded voice said.

Regina spun around and saw a tall, black cloaked man.

It was Xemus, the leader of Organisation 13. They kept order between the worlds.

"Hello Xemus" she replied darkly.

"Well done on trapping the chosen one. We're having her guarded" he informed her.

"That is good. Keep me updated on her progress" Regina nodded.

"But something else is trapped with her" his voice wavering slightly.

"WHAT!" she shouted, "Who is trapped with her?"

"Something not from this world. Something dark and ancient"

...

Emma heard someone sobbing, she got up to see who it was. There was a girl there. She looked like she was 12 years old, blond.

"Hey are you alright? Did Regina trap you here too?" Emma asked.

The girl slowly looked up, she didn't look human. Her skin was way too pale. Like she was dead.

"Are you the one they call Emma?" it asked in a misty voice.

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" she asked.

...

David woke up in a cold sweat he could feel something, something terrible is happening. He got up to go to the fridge for a snack. He walked up to the top of the stairs and tripped over a shoe that had been left there. Tumbling into darkness...

_"Emma!"_

**A/N**

**I know it's been ages but I'd just watched the season 2 premiere and it inspired me to continue. Can't wait for the new season it looks good!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
